


Larry Stylinson one shots

by larrys_goldenn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Multi, Other, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrys_goldenn/pseuds/larrys_goldenn
Summary: Larry Stylinson one shotssmutbottom louiscrossdresser louissubmissive louistop harrypunk harrydominant harry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	Larry Stylinson one shots

As Louis walked into his living room he sat on his couch and saw that he got a text from his boyfriend. He was currently wearing pink lace panties and a white crop top. His belly button piercing being exposed but he for sure looked hot as hell. 

Harry😍

"hey baby boy, what are you doing"

"nothing just chilling. wby?"

"me too, just miss you baby :("

"miss you too daddy 🥺"

"oh no no no. now dont make me even more horny sweethart. i already miss your pretty pink lips on me"

"come over daddy, im really lonely :("

"god baby, youre gonna be the death of me. coming in 10"

Louis blushed at the thought that he wa gonna be in his boyfriends' arms soon. He missed him even tho they hang out all day yesterday. He got up from the couch and went to his room.

He sat infront of the mirror and searched for his mascara and pink lip gloss. He applied some mascara on his already long lashes and put on the gloss making his lips look even more kissable.

Then he went to the closet and put on his white thigh socks and his really short shorts. He looked even more smaller and sexier and he fucking loved it. His confidence growing even more and more. After 3 minutes he heard his door bell ring and quickly got up to unlock it.

He was excited to see his boyfriend again and finally have him in his arms. He opened the door and saw Harrys' eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

"Damn kitten, you got ready for me?" Harry asked with a smurk on his face. He knew that whenever he called his boyfriend 'kitten' Louis' knees would start to shake. He stepped in the house and put off his shoes and jaket away. After that he picked Louis up and the smaller boy wraped his legs around his torso. "Ooh baby boy, you look so gorgeous let me take you to your room" Louis instantly nodded and moaned when he felt Harrys' lips on his neck. Harry sucked harder, realising that he found his spot the momet Louis dug his nails into his shoulders. It wasnt painful. It turned harry on even more and he went up to Louis' bedroom.

He put him on his bed and gently kissed his sweet lips, moaning a little bit. He then moved to his jawline then his neck and finally to Louis' nipples. He threw his crop top away and started sucking on his nipple and slightly twisting the other one. "Oh daddy, yes, oh yeah!" The smaller boy let out a pornografic moan.

"Daddy let me suck your cock please! Please daddy i want to taste you" Harry absolutely loved when Louis begged for his dick. Without heesitation he pulled his pants down and guided his dick to Louis' mouth. "Open your mouth kitten." Harry demanded with a deep voice making Louis get shivers down his spine.Louis licked around the head licking the pre come that was already leaking. "Come on baby dont tease me like that i know you want it too," Louis then started bobbing his head up and down and looked up at harry with already teary eyes from the size of harrys big cock.

"Oh yeah baby, yeah, yeah just like that, take that big dick inside your pretty little mouth, yeah. Such a good slut for me. You are my pretty boy right?" Harry asked already knowing the answer. He pulled out of Louis' mouth and took his face in his hands. He loved spitting in his mouth so did Louis.

"Turn around baby boy. Im going to fucking destroy you... First im gonna eat you out. After that im going to finger you and then im going to fuck you so rough that you wouldnt be able to walk the next three days." Harry said with his deep voice. Louis imidiatly turned around and spred his legs apart. His head burried in his pillow waiting for Harrys' mouth on his pink hole. Harry leaned in and started flicking his tongue inside if louis making him moan but his pretty little moans were muffled from the pillow that was burried in his face.

"Oh daddy yeah, right there. Yes, daddy oh my god you are fucking amazing!" He slowly entered one of his fingers inside of louis curling it slightly and making his boyfirend moan even louder. "Fuck baby you're so tight. Cant wait to get inside of you." He added another finger and started pushing in and out. He started kissing Louis' neck to calm him down a bit. "Oh daddy, im gonna cum. Please let me cum" he said with an already exausted voice. "Cum, baby. Show me what a good slut you are for me." And with that louis cummed making the sheets a little dirty.

"Now dont think im not finished with you my princess" Harry said with his smirk still on his face. "Turn around baby." with that he moved to his back and stared at Harrys' beautiful eyes. "You are so pretty" he whispered and kissed his pink lips. "Oh baby, my beautiful princess i love you so much" harry said against his lips. "I love you too daddy. Dont use a condom i want to feel you." Harry just smiled and lubed up his cock. Entering him slowly he moaned against Louis' neck. "Oh god, daddy you're so big!" Louis moaned against his ear. After hearing these words Harry started pushing in and out faster making louis scream in pleasure.

"Fuck baby you're so tight." Harry groned once more making his tiny boyfriend speachless at the feeling. He wanted to scream because of how good Harry felt inside of him. "Daddy im close" he said. "Hold on baby wait for me" he didnt know if he was going to be able to hold it in for any longer but he wanted to pleasure his daddy so he tried his best. "Can i ride you daddy?" he moaned in his ear sending shivers down his spine. "Yes baby, of course."

Harry sat on the bed and Louis quickly sat on his dick moaning at the feeling. He thought that he was ripped in a half because of how deep Harrys' dick was inside of the tiny boy. "Oh baby, you're so tight please move kitten." Harry moaned knowing he was close but wanting to expierence more of the pleasure. Louis started bouncing up and down like his life depended on it making himself cry even more. This was the best sex he has ever had... Not that he has had a lot of expiercing in this. Harry was his first boyfriend ever and he was really happy that the relationship was going good. "Daddy im so close!" Harry started pushing in him even deeper making Louis speechles of the feeling already knowing that he wasnt gonna be able to sit for weeks. " _Daddy daddy daddy daddy_ . Please let me cum daddy!" "Cum for me baby boy." he didnt wait a second after that. Harry trusted a little more into him and then he filled him up with his cum. He put his finger up Louis' ass and graped some of his own cum making louis taste it. He wraped his lips around Harrys' finger and sucked on it. "You taste amazing daddy." he whispered and Harry kissed his cheek and then moved to his lips. "Im so tired Harry." "Okay baby lets sleep we'll cleen ourselfs tomorrow." Louis cuddled next to Harry and fell asleep. "I love you so much baby, im so happy i met you. You make everything look so easy. My preasous boy. I'll always protect you, no matter what." He whispered sleeply and kissed Louis' head falling asleep under him.

The next morning Louis woke up at the amazing smell of delicious food being cooked. He went downstairs and saw Harry cooking something and listening to The Neighbourhood. He smiled at the sight infront of him. He loved his Harry to death. "Hey Harry, what are you cooking?" Harry turned around and smiled at his smaller boyfriend. "Bacon and eggs" he kissed him and swiped the hair out of his eyes then cupping his face and started singing. 

_" When I wake up, I'm afraid  
Somebody else might take my place  
When I wake up, I'm afraid  
Somebody else might take my place  
When I wake up, I'm afraid  
Somebody else might take my place  
When I wake up, I'm afraid  
Somebody else might end up being me "_

_"Being me can only mean feeling scared to breathe  
If you leave me, then I'll be afraid of everything  
That makes me anxious, gives me patience  
Calms me down, lets me face this  
Let me sleep and when I wake up let me be" _Louis continued singing the song and hugged him thightly. 

"I love you Harry, you wont ever loose me." he looked up and saw that Harry had tears in his eyes. "Oh no baby, don't cry im here. Im here baby please dont cry. I love you so much words cant describe the feelings i have for you." Harry smiled and kissed his nose. Louis standed on his tippy toes and kissed his tears than his eyes that were now closed. "Lets eat breakfast love. You might calm down." "Okay baby. Tell me if you like it." "I always love when you cook for me daddy" he sat on Harrys' lap and started eating his food. Hissing a little because of his sore bum. "You alright love?" Harry chuckled and looked at him. "You bastard" louis said chuckling at his boyfriend. 

They spend the day hanging out together and having the time of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want me to continue writing. And sorry if i have any mistakes - English is not my first language. Do you like The Neighbourhood?


End file.
